songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
DimitrisLoveIvi
.]] Dimitris '''(nicknamed '''DimitrisLoveIvi) '''is a Cypriot male member of OVSC. He is hosting Tubevision Contest (abbreviated '''TVC). He is a jury in Widevision Song Contest. He hosted once a Cypriot national selection for Ourvision Song Contest called CY Vision and a Swedish national selection for Ourvision Song Contest called Swedish Sounds. He also hosted a Polish national selection for Widevision Song Contest called Polish Tunes. Personal Info *'Birth Name:' Dimitris Ioannou *'Known as:' DimitrisLoveIvi *'Born:' ♒ Aquarious, February 4, 1998 in Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Residence: ' Nicosia, file:Cyprus.png Cyprus *'Origin: ' file:Cyprus.png Cypriot - file:United Kingdom.png English *'Occupations: '''Hosting Tubevision Contest, gaming and student. *'Likes: Eurovision, joining online song contests, playing online games, swimming Favorites Here are various favorites of Dimitris. *Favorite artists: Ivi Adamou, Getter Jaani, Maja Keuc, Anna Rossinelli, Sylwia Grzeszczak, Sirusho, Lena Meyer-Landrut *Favorite songs: Sose Me, NYC Taxi, Zmorem, See What You've Done, Karuzela, PreGomesh, Stardust *Favorite movies: The Smurfs, Avatar *Favorite contests: OVSC, ISC, FSC, WVSC, GSC, OKSC, AMC *Favorite national selections: MY Sound, DMC, TAI, BV DimitrisLoveIvi in Song Contests Victories Dimitris won 21 contests: Ongoing contests |- ! height="30px" colspan="8"| AQ |AQ |- | #8 | |Natasa Theodoridou & Elena Paparizou |"Lathos Agapes" |X |X |09 |58 |-bgcolor=silver | #9 | |Marina |"Electric Bass" |02 |100 | bgcolor="#CC9966"|03 | bgcolor="#CC9966"|81 |- | #9 | |Tuna |"I Asaj" |10 |77 |09 |66 |- ! height="30px" colspan="8"| AQ | bgcolor="LimeGreen"| AQ |- | #18 | | Meg & Dia | "Monster" | 11 | 36 | bgcolor="#000000"| | bgcolor="#000000"| |- | #19 | | Loreen | "Do We Even Matter" | 10 | 50 | bgcolor="#000000"| | bgcolor="#000000"| |-bgcolor="#E34234" | #20 | | Girls Aloud | "Beautiful Cause You Love Me" | 20 | 20 | bgcolor="#000000"| | bgcolor="#000000"| |- | #21 | | Despina Olympiou | "Pes To Dinata" | TBA | TBA | bgcolor="#000000"| | bgcolor="#000000"| |- ! height="30px" colspan="8"| DQ | 81 | 04 | 73 |-bgcolor="silver" | #7 | | Cascada | "Glorious" | 02 | 165 | bgcolor="gold"|'''01 | bgcolor="gold"|'188' |- | #8 | |Malu |"Blanco Y Negro" |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |- | #9 | |Swedish House Wives |"On Top Of The World" |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |- ! height="30px" colspan="8"| Ourvision Song Contest Widevision Song Contest Amazing Music Contest National Selection winners Ourvision Song Contest Special editions OVSC, Song of The Decade OVSC, SoTD 2 OVSC, SoTD 3 Continental Selections Worldvision Song Contest The Voice Song Contest National selections School 2010 - 2011 (Class: A) 2011 - 2012 (Class: B) 2012 - 2013 (Class: C) Notes : 1. Received Hit award. : 2. Hosting CY Vision. : 3. Received Jury award. : 4. Received Voters award. : 5. Hosting Swedish Sounds. : 6. Received NS award for hosting Swedish Sounds 3. : 7. Firstly the user submitted "Joker" but later it disqualified because it is a cover-song. : 8. Special edition where the users had to choose one of their previous entries. : 9. Participated in the first edition of The Best of TVC. March on came 5th with 51 points and Remembering The Summer Nights came 2nd with 66 points. : 10. Participated in the second edition of The Best of TVC. Run and Want U Back failed to qualify to the final while Stronger qualified and took the 12th place with 89 points. : 11. In the 20th edition the users had partners so they sent an entry as team. Dimitris was partner with Chris. : 12. Qualified from a Continental selection. : 13. Means The World Songs, a special edition. : 14. Hosting Polish Tunes. : 15. This edition was a special edition (Country Draw) where the host were drawing countries for the players. : 16. Received NS award and Lucky User award. : 17. Received Underrated award. : 18. Special Edition where only songs in native language were allowed. : 19. Participated in the first edition of The Best of GVSC. : 20. Received Music award. : 21. Qualified from a national selection. : 22. The contest closed during that edition but later re-opened and user had to replace the old song (which was "Hotter than Fire") with a newest submission. : 23. Participated in the first edition of The Top Final Songs. Stop didn't qualify to the final and Remembering The Summer Nights came 2nd with 153 points. : 24. Means disqualification after no voting in the final. : 25. Special edition where only Eurovision songs could compete : 26. Electric Shock competed in the special edition of AMC, Greatest Hits. : 27. Qualified from a Continental selection. : 28. The contest closed for various reasons. : 29. Means Special edition, where you can only send songs from the Eurovision Song Contest and which haven't won an edition. All songs from 2000-2012. : 30. The host lost the results because of the long break. : 31. The contest closed (account got hacked). : 32. The song didn't represent Denmark due its participation in the 27th edition of Ourvision Song Contest. Category:Users Category:Contest hosts Category:National selection hosts Category:Cypriot users Category:Continental selection hosts